


Snow, snow outside

by Kirlena



Series: 12 days of wincestmas [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirlena/pseuds/Kirlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninth day of wincestmas!</p><p>Boys are snowed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow, snow outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draquete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/gifts).



After a hunt, they had to find a shelter, because of bad weather condition.  
“Is snow still there?” asked Sam, looking and Dean.

“Yeah” answered his brother and sat on bed “It’s going to be dark soon. And there is no fireplace or something to warm this place up”

Sam sat near him. “I found a blanket”

Dean looked at cloth. “It’s not going to be enough for both of us” he took a deep breath “Maybe we should share warmth?”

“Okay” Sam snuggled and threw a blanket over both of them.

They were both silent, in their own thoughts. It was getting slowly dark outside.

“Are you asleep?” Dean suddenly asked.

“Well, you are uncomfortable, so no” Sam replied.

“I am uncomfortable?” Dean moved, but there was smile on his face “You are like a rock”

“Yes, you are” there was something in Sam’s eyes that Dean has only seen once. He took a shot and kissed him. He didn’t expect his brother to have amazing, soft lips. He felt Sam move and he started to pull back, when he felt younger man’s arm pulling him closer and his lips closing around his.

“Well” Sam said, when they separated “I didn’t know…”

Dean smiled. “I also didn’t, Sammy”

He pulled his younger brother closer and kissed him again. “Well, maybe you aren’t a rock” Dean said, feeling Sam smile beside him “You are more like a bear”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes ^^ It's short again, I know, I'm sorry. But unfortunately my muse is gone and I can't really write longer stories. I'll try do think of something longer tomorrow (:


End file.
